


Bliss

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: They are somewhere remote, somewhere where they can afford to be themselves. They enjoy the domestic routine, and then there's a book which Will reads and it makes him wonder: are they a gross domesticated couple? Definitely not. Would he like them to be?





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> this is not explicitly about the Valentine's Day but enjoy the bliss and Happy Velentine's Day everybody!

“What are you reading?”

Will almost jumped off the couch when he heard the question all of the sudden. An hour ago Hannibal had announced he’d be no sooner than in two hours and yet there he was, interrupting Will’s leisure time.

“I suppose I will never learn and remember how skilful you are at sneaking.”

Hannibal smiled and glanced at the book in Will’s hands. Only then did he spot a stray tear on his lover’s cheek. “What were you reading?” Hannibal repeated the question; his voice carried a slightly worried tone.

“Oh, it’s just one of the books we bought at the flea market. Remember?” Will put down the book carelessly and took the shopping bag from Hannibal’s hands. “So, what’s for dinner? And why did you come earlier than you said you’d come?” The second question faded as Will went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

Hannibal was slow to follow him. Then, as he managed to keep up, he put the kettle on the stove to make tea.

“I thought I’d wander about but I bought what I needed and decided it’s better not to leave the dairy in the car temperature.”

“Yeah,” Will scoffed. He was eager to help: he opened and closed cabinets, put the groceries where it belonged, and generally managed to keep the kitchen neat. No mess, like the last time.

Hannibal put on an apron and began preparations for dinner. “You can return to your book. I’ll bring you the tea when it’s ready.”

Will nodded and left the kitchen.

There was a surprise painted on Hannibal’s face when he brought Will tea a few minutes later. Will was lying on the couch, his eyes intensively focused on the ceiling. The book was exactly where he’d left it.

“Here,” Hannibal said as he placed a cup on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Thank you.”

“Will you have a nap?”

“What? Why? Do I look tired?”

“No. You seem…troubled.”

“It’s nothing.” Will hid a yawn behind the back of his hand.

“So will you be ready for dinner in an hour or two?”

“Sure. I may even have that nap.”

***

Will woke up to a smell of boiled vegetables and perfectly seasoned meat. He stretched and sat up and remained like that for a moment. Could it have been a virus? He felt quite weak and still sleepy. Standing up seemed like a most arduous challenge but Will suspected that if he didn’t accept it, he’d just keep lying. So, he rubbed his thighs and forced the muscles to lift him off the couch.

He almost bumped into Hannibal as he headed towards the kitchen.

“I was about to wake you. Or carry you to bed. Are you feeling well?”

Hannibal put a palm to Will’s forehead – a familiar gesture which would forever bring about frustration.

“I’ll just take an aspirin.”

“Old habits?”

“Please, don’t.”

Will washed down the pill with a glass of water and only then seemed to notice the magnificently tempting table. He was about to compliment Hannibal on how delicious the dinner looked but realised that it was unnecessary. He wasn’t a guest anymore, obliged to flatter the chef. He’d only smile and nod and silently appreciate the food which was _always_ good.

After dinner, Hannibal told Will to leave the dishes – he’d do them later. They should enjoy the evening, perhaps there was something interesting in the TV? Or maybe they should simply rest on the couch: silent and humble? Or maybe…

“What’s it about?” Hannibal asked as they settled on the couch. Will was startled by the question.

“It’s about…not us.”

Hannibal reached out and grabbed the book. He read the blurb, then, opened it somewhere in the middle, on a random page, and read. After two pages, he asked, “Do you want us to be like that?”

Will was silent. His eyes were closed, his head resting on the armrest.

“That’s what it can look like, that’s what it can be like.”

Will remained in his position when he spoke.

“If only I ask?”

“If only you say so.”

Another moment of silent consideration. In the meantime, Hannibal kept reading. Every once in a while, he would look at Will and then return to the text.

“No, it’s not what I want us to be like. But I felt…”

“Nostalgic? Sympathetic?”

“Envious. Because I am too old to be going through such an immense change.”

“You’re not.”

Hannibal kept reading when he felt two feet climb into his lap. With one hand he held the book and with the other he started rubbing and stroking the feet.

“Hey, why don’t you read to me? Where I left off. I folded the page.”

Hannibal smiled warmly and looked for the page. As he started reading, Will thought he could fall asleep to the sound of the man’s voice every night. Then again, maybe he would never fall asleep to that rough, husky voice carrying the foreign accent with emphasised fricatives. It sounded like rustling of the leaves, which reminded Will of his home back at Wolf Trap. Suddenly, he realised what decision had to be made.

“We need a dog.”

That sudden outburst made Hannibal chuckle. “Yes, I believe we do.”

***

With closed eyes, Will gulped another glass of water as he leant over the sink. He steadied his breath and only then did he open his eyes. The clock on the wall read three in the morning – the sky and the stars acted accordingly. The hot and humid air did very little to help with Will’s arousal.

A sound – something between a moan and a groan – was stuck in Will’s throat as he studied the bulge in his shorts.

Then, instinctively, he felt Hannibal’s presence in the room. He looked up and noticed the man standing in the threshold. There was no comment. The problem was clearly visible and there was no need for verbal acknowledgement.

Will wasn’t exactly embarrassed. On his face there were signs of minor inconvenience. After all, there was nothing extraordinary in an unpredictable erection.

In utter silence, Hannibal stepped closer to the sink and poured himself a glass of water, too. There was unwritten solidarity between the men standing so close to each other their thighs brushed.

Despite the obvious meaning of the erection in his shorts, Will decided to speak. “I’m horny.” No request, no accusation, no surprise.

“I can see,” Hannibal confirmed while turning towards the sink. The men were now facing each other askew.

“Do you recommend anything? I’ve been trying to think of everything sad and unappealing but nothing helped.”

Wordlessly again, Hannibal lifted his hand and hovered it over Will’s stomach. When he didn’t hear a word of protest, he placed the hand just beneath Will’s belly button. “I can help,” Hannibal uttered; his husky voice buzzed in Will’s head and with every ricochet pumped the blood in Will’s veins a little faster, making the cock in his shorts pulse with tension.

At this point, Will couldn’t afford to reject Hannibal’s hand so he simply closed his eyes and let it wander down his front.

Unceremoniously, the shorts were pulled down a little, to offer more space to the confined member. For a start, with his finger, Hannibal traced a path from the bottom to the top, all the while examining Will’s expression. A mixture of slight pain and pure bliss took over Will’s features and invited Hannibal to more intense gestures.

As he enveloped the cock with his palm, Will sighed, “It’s been a while.”

“I can imagine.”

The hand released Will and the gentle fingers continued their teasing journey, up and down, up and down, from the top to the bottom, from the bottom to the top, until Will moaned and groaned, unable to take it anymore.

Then, Hannibal gripped Will in his hand again and squeezed, which elicited a particularly overwhelming shiver that seemed to push the soul out of Will, an act accompanied by a sigh.

“I don’t believe I ever called you cruel,” Will croaked. Hannibal smiled at hearing the confession. “But now I might.”

The words made the smile on Hannibal’s face widen and turn into a smug grin. “I wonder. Should I live up to the name and not let you come or should I prove myself a better man and be above your implication?”

As much as Will was definitely not above begging for a release, he couldn’t help chuckling.

“Never knew you could be a better man, Hannibal–” A quick and not hurtful tug on Will’s pubic hair made him gasp loudly. “Oh, please, be a better man, please.”

“You want us to be like in your book?” Hannibal teased. On purpose, he started stroking Will slowly, gently, lovingly. The treatment infuriated Will.

“I don’t want us to be like in that fucking book. I want us to be _ussss_.” The prolonged fricative was caused by Hannibal’s skilful use of thumb on the slit. “Could you save this for another time? Just, please, get me off right now and we can return to being gentle and tender later.”

“Can we? Well, then…” Hannibal leant forward and kissed Will’s right ear. “As you wish.”


End file.
